Good Eats
~~~~ This happened to me a while ago. Only I and maybe a few other people know about it. I'm ok now though. I finally worked up the nerves to talk about it. I guess I should start off with this: I suffer from anxiety and do not handle gore very well. I also tend to over react to things I guess... I don't know I'll just tell you what happened. I go to college in Central California and am studying statistics. After school and work I am a free man to do whatever I want. Sometimes I have friends over or walk around the town, sometimes I just stay by myself. This was an alone night. I got home went to my laptop switched the T.V. onto "MLB Tonight" and went through my E-mails. I got the usual junk mail from the "Nigerian Prince" who needs money or the "Miracle pill" that will make me penis bigger, and an E-mail from my mom who likes to check in on me every once in a while, like most mothers do. Then I came across this E-mail with the subject "Good eats!" from a "Goodeats.com" I clicked on it to see what it was. It was just a download link to a picture. Curious, I downloaded it, checked it for viruses and opened it up. All there was in the picture was a man smiling at the camera and holding up a fork and knife. "Ok... That's kinda weird." I thought. I didn't think much of it though. I tried to go to the website but it said I needed to use a "Special link" to access it. The next day was just like yesterday, except for tonight I had friends over and we went to the local bar. I don't drink a lot because it's bad for my anxiety, but I still like to go because we still have a good time. When I got home it was around 1:00 am I had to get to bed,but ,of course, I like to check my E-mails before I go to sleep. As you probably expected, I got a new E-mail from "Goodeats.com" this time the subject was "Main Entree". I thought it was a little strange, but I opened it anyway. Once again it was a download for a picture. I downloaded it and opened it. This time the picture was of a piece of meat. Nothing I have ever seen before. It was pinkish and it looked raw. It looked like a fish or maybe veal. That was when I really started to get weirded out. I just told my self that it was nothing and that I should just go to bed. I closed my laptop and went to sleep. Next morning was a Saturday so I had the day off from school and work. So I hung out with my girlfriend. We walked around down and went to the mall. You know, all the stuff you do when you head out. When I got home around 4:00 a baseball game was on, so I invited some friends over to watch it (I'm a total baseball geek by the way. Go Giants!). After the game was over around 7:30 my friends went home and I was stuck with nothing to do. I just left the T.V. on to watch the highlights and (of course) check my E-mails. You can probably guess what I found: an E-mail from "Goodeats.com" this time with the subject "Livestock". I figured this would show some animal or whatever that was used to make that meat. I was, unfortunately, right. It was a picture of the same man from the first picture except this time, he was holding a woman. A woman who had been gagged and had her hands tied together. The man had is arm around her and was smiling. It startled me at first, but then it hit me. "Livestock". That's what you call an animal that's used for food. This woman was the meat, that's what it meant. Then the name "Good eats" they were eating her. I was going to call the cops when I got hit by a realization. No. This couldn't be it. This was fake. This was all a joke. I laughed at how I could be so gullible. Still, turned off my laptop to watch T.V. Deep down I was still uneasy, but I just kept it down. I didn't get anymore E-mails for about a week. I had started to get over it, forget about it. Then I got the final E-mail. It was a Saturday morning and I had woken up earlier than usual, around 6:00. I couldn't fall back asleep so I just got up and made breakfast and turned on the T.V. After I finished my bowl of cereal, I went to grab my laptop. The first thing I did was check me E-mails. You probably know what happens next. I found an E-mail from "Goodeats.com" with the subject "Kitchen". I froze for a second. I thought I was done with it. I was about to delete it when a little voice in the back of my head told me to open it. I wish I had ignored it, but I thought it was childish to be scared of something like this. I opened it. This time there were two links. One to download a picture, and the other one was a link to the Goodeats.com website. I clicked on the picture one and opened it. As soon as I saw the picture, I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. It was the picture of the woman from the last photo, except this time she was dead. She had been stripped down naked and had her neck slit. Her head was tilted back so that the cut on her neck opened wide. Her hands and feet had been cut off. Her arms, legs, and thighs had pieces missing from them, not like chunks ripped out, but clean cuts. This was done by someone who knew what they were doing. Someone who had done this before. My hands started shaking. My palms were sweating. My mouth was dry. I got up ran into the bathroom and started to vomit into the toilet. When I had finished throwing up I looked in the mirror. I was pale. That was how shocked and disgusted I was, I had turned white as a sheet. I went back to the computer and clicked out of the picture. It wasn't fake it couldn't have been. It looked too real. I wanted to see what exactly this was so I clicked on the link to take me to the website. At a glance, the website doesn't look too unusual. It would look like a website that you go to buy weird foods like cow eyes, and chicken tongue or whatever. It even calls itself an "Adventurous eaters" site. After further investigation though, it gets a lot creepier. You find foods like "Human hands", "Human feet", "Human thighs" just to list a few. I knew I should call the police so I did. They didn't believe me though. They told me it was all a joke and that I needed to calm down. After I kept persisting they told me they thought I was joking and hung up. After all that happened, I deleted the pictures and all the E-mails. I've never heard from Goodeats.com again, but I can't forget those pictures. Ever. I had kept this inside me for a few months and I felt now was a good time to let it out. I couldn't tell anybody I knew. They would say that I'm crazy, and that I'm making all this up. So I went to the only place where people will be trusting enough (or gullible depending on how you look at it) to believe me. Thanks for reading, I'm going to try and catch up on some sleep now. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta -RockyraccoonCategory:Original Story